The Luinalation
by Loser Girl
Summary: Outside the forest of Lothlorien, a society of fierce Elf, Half-Elf, and Human females existed, their sole purpose to defend their ways of life - by any means necessary.
1. Default Chapter

~*~ A/N: This is my new idea for a fanfic. It was inspired by a special I saw on the History Channel on Amazons (yes - it came on right after The History of Sex. *ooh.. ahh*) I'm using a little bit of my Historical knowledge, along with my knowledge of Middle-Earth to create this - I hope you enjoy it! (And, as always, please review!)*~*~  
  
  
In the history of our own world, there has long been tales of fierce, strong women, or woman-like creatures; Sirens, Gorgons, Amazons, and the like. With several things in common - their ferociousness, their violent attitudes, their strength, both physical and mental, and their hatred for the male sex - it is easy to believe that, perhaps these creatures live not only in myth, but actually existed, in some form or another.  
  
It is also easy to believe that, perhaps, Middle-Earth also had such creatures - strong, fierce women who lived apart from the conventional societies, who would do anything to preserve their own way of life - even kill.   
  
Outside the forest of Lothlorien, just beyond the realm of the Lady of the Wood, in an area riddled with orcs and sometimes worse creatures, such a society existed. Nearly one hundred women; elves, half-elves, and humans, lived together in a very strict and traditional society. There were no men among them, save for the slaves they kept in the prisons. These slaves existed solely for the purpose of reproduction; however, if a male child was born, it was to be killed immediately, so as to not spoil the group. This made for a group of women so far separated from their emotions as to willingly end their own child's life.   
  
The social structure of this group of women, who called themselves the Luinalataion, was as strict as the rest of their life - at the top, the ruling elite, or Saurlhachien. These were made up of the founding Luinalation, and were all Elves. Secondly, were the fiercest warriors, or Lostlotiel, who were generally Elves or Half-Elves. Then, there were the guards, Lhunwilyaiel, who were posted at the edges of the small society. These were Half-Elves only. Lastly, at the bottom of the social ladder of the Luinalation, were the Saurcal, or the Humans. They were considered peons among the society of stronger Elves and Half-Elves, and were oft given the hardest chores, or the ones that none else wanted.   
  
The Luinalation existed alone in the wilderness for thousands of years, until, when the War of the Ring was nearing, they were happened upon by a Fellowship; one made of Men, Hobbits, and Elf, and a Dwarf. Here follows the tale. 


	2. Friend or Foe?

~*~ A/N: All right. I'm sick. I have such a headache, and yet I'm sitting in front of my laptop, thinking and writing. Someone tell me what's wrong with me. *~*~  
  
  
Her brown hair matted with dirt and dust from a long day's work, Ringathradiel neared the edges of their village, carrying an old towel and somewhat cleaner clothes. She was on her way to the nearest pond, to clean up and enjoy the soothing coolness of the water.  
  
She ignored the curses and growls from the Elves and Half-Elves around her, and continued on her path, her head up, even when one of the more venomous Lostlotiel spat upon her.   
  
Imgaeriel, a tall blonde guard, stood in the path.  
  
"Where do you go, Saurcal?" she asked, a sneer upon her lips.  
  
"I go to the pond, for a bath," responded Ringathradiel, her eyes locked upon the ground.  
  
"Be quick about it, then, the orcs are about."  
  
"Aye."  
  
Ringathradiel walked down the path, and neared the pond quickly. She sighed softly, and began to undress, when she heard a noise behind her. Immediately, her hand went to the hilt of her sword, and she whirled around.  
  
"Who goes there?" she demanded, her voice loud and strong. A man emerged from the trees, with shoulder-length black hair, and she advanced upon him instantly, drawing her sword and placing it to his chest. "Friend or foe?"  
  
The man smirked, half shrugged, and gestured about him. Another man, with lighter hair, a tall blonde elven man, a short bearded dwarf man, and four halfling boys, emerged from behind him. "Does it matter?" he said with a small scowl. "You are greatly outnumbered."  
  
Ringathradiel did not back off, nor did she remove her sword from his chest, even when the others readied their weapons. "I said, friend or foe, and you would do well to answer me."  
  
The man glared at her, slightly puzzled. "I know not who you are, so I know not if I am a friend or a foe."  
  
The elf behind him raised his bow, an arrow notched. "Put your sword down, girl," he said threateningly.  
  
She glared at him, then back to the man, and slowly lowered her sword.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked, tilting his head.  
  
"Ringathradiel, a Saurcal of the Luinalation."  
  
"Luinalation?" asked the Elf, his eyes wide. "That is a myth."  
  
The girl laughed bitterly, and then shook her head. "Nae, myth it is not. You are quite near to our realm.   
  
"What's a Luinalation?" asked one of the halflings, and the Elf looked down upon him.  
  
"It is a band of fierce women, warriors, who live outside the confines of Middle-Earth society. I thought it to be merely myth," interjected the man, and bowed his head. "I am Strider, and these are my fellows, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam."  
  
"What brings you so close to our realm. If it had been one of the Lostlotiel or Lhunwilyaiel who found you, you would have been killed upon sight. I, however, have some pity and mercy in my heart. 'Tis a human weakness," she said softly, glancing down.  
  
"We are on a quest," said one of the halflings excitedly. He was about to continue, when Ringathradiel looked up, smelling the air sharply.  
  
"Yrch," she said softly, and Strider raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Orcs."  
  
"Come," said Ringathradiel, her voice hushed. "I will get you into my city. My hut is almost empty; I only share it with one friend of mine. The rest were killed in the war."  
  
"What war?" asked Boromir, leaning close to hear her soft words.  
  
"The Orc Wars," she replied. "Follow," she commanded, and started in a trot down the path. The rest of the Fellowship followed. 


	3. A Diversion

~*~* A/N: All rightie. This is another chapter. :-D Enjoy! *~*~  
  
  
Strider furrowed his brow as Ringathradiel paused ahead of them, crouching to the ground and sniffing once again. She straightened, and then turned to the men, speaking in a hushed tone.   
  
"When I give the signal, you sneak in. I have to create a diversion," she said, glancing about, taking another sniff of the air. "The Luinalation does not take kindly to men free in their midst. Therefore, you must run quickly, and hide underneath the first building you see. I will find you soon after."  
  
"What sort of a diversion?" Strider was asking, and then Ringathradiel sniffed the air, a sly grin crossing her face.   
  
"This kind," she said, and sprinted off in one direction. Soon after, they heard the cries of orcs, and Ringathradiel was soon seen running back, a band of nearly a dozen orcs directly behind her. Immediately, the guards left their posts when they saw the orcs, and Ringathradiel's cry could be heard.  
  
The Fellowship began running into the city. They saw a large hut, a foot or so off the ground upon stilts. They dove underneath it, the larger men making certain that the Hobbits were well hid. They listened, hearing the clang of swords, and soon saw the guards approach their posts, covered in black orc's blood.  
  
"Worthless Saurcal," said one guard, glaring at Ringathradiel. She sheepishly crept back into the city. Glancing around, she caught Strider's eye, mouthing the word "stay", and circling the hut once more. The city was very empty, for it was past dark and most were resting inside their huts. She gave the signal for the men to follow her, and they crept silently behind her. Walking for several yards, she approached a large hut, and opened the door, ushering them in.  
  
  
"Ringathradiel?" came the female voice from another room, and the dirty human's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yes, Rinatarien, it is I," she replied, and entered the room adjacent to the one they were in. The men heard hushed whispers, then a cry of disbelief from the other girl. She entered the room, with Ringathradiel in tow. She had long blonde hair, and was not as dirty as Ringathradiel. Her expression was one of disbelief, and of anger.  
  
"Ringathradiel! Men? Free, in our midst? This is unacceptable," she said accusingly. "What if Galenavarien, or even Minyalonnwen, was to find out? We would both be killed."  
  
"They are on a quest," Ringathradiel insisted, "And there were orcs, hundreds of them. I could smell their filth. What was I to do, leave them there?"  
  
"You should have killed them on sight," said Rinatarien with a scowl. "That is what any respectable Lostlotiel or Lhunwilyaiel would have done."  
  
Ringathradiel glared back at her friend, crossing her arms. "Look upon them, Rinatarien. They bear tokens of the Lady of the Wood."  
  
Rinatarien turned to the men, and inspected them. "Do you, indeed, have the blessing of the Lady?"  
  
Strider nodded, as did Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas.   
  
"Then we shall help you," Rinatarien said with a soft sigh, and shook her head. "Very well, Ringathradiel, you show them to their rooms and make them a meal."  
  
  
Ringathradiel guided them to several rooms at the end of the hall.  
  
"The smaller ones, the Halflings, shall have to share beds, for we haven't enough for all," she said slowly, her head down. She opened four doors, and ushered them in.  
  
"I will prepare a dinner," she said, and turned. The men looked at each other, and gathered in one room, carrying on a hushed discussion.  
  
"The Luinalation," said Legolas, his voice soft and amazed. "I did not think they existed, and now I am here."  
  
"If we were women, it would be a wondrous thing," agree Aragorn, and shook his head. "We are lucky that we stumbled upon a merciful woman. Any other would have killed us without a thought."  
  
  
Ringathradiel and Rinatarien spoke, quietly, in the kitchen, as Ringathradiel cooked for the men.  
  
"If we are caught with them," said Rinatarien, brushing her blonde hair back over her shoulder, "We will be put to death, or imprisoned."  
  
"That wouldn't be so different than our status now, would it?" asked Ringathradiel, her eyes full of anger, as she chopped at vegetables. "We are practically slaves here."  
  
Rinatarien glanced about, her eyes showing shock. "Speak not like that, Ringathradiel."  
  
"We are slaves," insisted the other girl louder, her hair still browned with dirt from her day's work. "We are slaves of the Saurlhachien and the Lostlotiel. How can we ever hope for happiness, when we are spat upon and called that wretched name.. Saurcal."  
  
  
They were interrupted as Strider stepped out, glancing to and fro.  
  
"What do you seek?" asked Rinatarien, her arms across her chest.  
  
"The Hobbits seek a drink," he said quietly.  
  
"Hobbit?" asked Ringathraidiel, glancing up from her cooking.  
  
"Halflings, you probably call them," he responded, and approached them. "And I seek to thank you, for I, too, sensed the great Orc armies' approach."  
  
Ringathradiel waved this off, and nodded toward a large chest. "There is ale there. Dinner will be ready within the hour." 


	4. A Visit and A Plan

~*~* A/N: All right, I may have to stop writing so fast eventually, my hands are getting tired! lol! :-D *~*~  
  
  
The two women sat at the head of the table, and the men sat around the rest of it. The Hobbits quickly helped themselves to heaping plates of vegetables and meat, of bread and cheese. Rinatarien shook her head softly. They would need to ask for more rations the next day, if the little ones continued to eat so swiftly.  
  
After their dinner, the men retired to their rooms, and the women were once again left to speak alone.  
  
"Listen to me, Ringathradiel," said Rinatarien with a low voice. "Say what you will in this hut, but be careful. Many will think you seek to commit treason, or start a rebellion."  
  
"Perhaps I do," said Ringathradiel softly, her expression thoughtful. "Perhaps I do."  
  
  
The next morning, Ringathradiel snuck out of the hut, a hood over her head. She approached the prison slowly, hiding behind the corner several times when a Lhunwilyaiel appeared. She nodded to the prison guard, and then entered it.  
  
  
The prison was dark and damp, dirty and dusty. Ringathradiel walked quickly, to the last room. She opened the door, and stepped in, removing her hood.   
  
In the corner, a young male elf looked up, his eyes adjusting to the light that flooded in through the open door. She closed it quickly, and approached him, looking down upon him with sadness.  
  
"Baranmundoion," she said softly, kneeling at his side.  
  
"Ringathradiel?" he asked, as though he thought this was a mirage. "I had feared you would not come."  
  
"Nae, my love," she replied, and caressed his face softly. "I have brought you food." She dug into a pocket in her hood, retreiving a small loaf of bread and a flask of wine. He looked up at her, his eyes wide, full of hunger, but also full of wear.  
  
She broke the bread, and fed him, wishing that his hands were free. Alas, he was chained to the corner. She gave him drink, and then they sat in silence.   
  
"I have missed you," he said quietly, looking at her with only love and adoration in his eyes.  
  
"I have missed you as well," she responded, then became angry for a moment. "Damn this society, damn the Saurlhachein!" she exclaimed, and Baranmundoion nodded, his eyes sad.  
  
"You can change it, Ringathradiel," he said softly, pressing his forehead against hers. "You can change it, if you want to enough."  
  
She felt her eyes become wet with tears.   
  
"I do," she insisted, a tear falling slowly down her cheek. "I do want to change it."  
  
"Then you shall," he replied, and kissed her softly. She returned it, longing for more, but unable to allow herself it.   
  
She broke from him after a few moments, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Things are changing," he said wisely. "There is a new presence among us. A big change is upon us."  
  
She nodded, and stood. "I must go," she said with a sigh.  
  
"I love you," he said, longing and pain in his voice.  
  
"I love you, my dear Baranmundoion," she responded, then turned and left quickly, practically running home. A plan was forming in her mind; a plan that would require the aid of the Fellowship.  
  
  
As she entered the hut, she could see Rinatarien waiting for her.  
  
"You visited the prison," she said, her tone accusing.   
  
"Yes," responded Ringathradiel, removing her hooded cloak.  
  
"Do you seek trouble?" asked her friend, taking hold of her arm for emphasis. "Taking men into your home, loving a slave. Are you a fool?"  
  
"Nae," replied Ringathradiel, shaking her head, a thoughtful look in her eye. "I am perhaps the only person who is not a fool within this entire city."  
  
Rinatarien shook her head sadly, and sighed. "You will die," she said quietly. "You will be put to death if you continue such folly."  
  
"I am already dead," the other girl replied, glaring into her friend's eyes. "I am already dead, within my heart. Rinatarien, you cannot possibly be happy here, not within such a society."  
  
Rinatarien looked down, a sigh escaping her. "My happiness matters not. I wish to remain alive, so I will obey the laws set before us."  
  
"Then you are a fool," replied Ringathradiel. "I would rather be dead than this miserable." 


	5. This Chapter Has No Name

~*~* A/N: Ahh! I have a half-day today, and so I'm amusing myself with writing. :-D *~*~  
  
  
Ringathradiel sat in a corner, her face showing an expression of thought. Rinatarien was out working. She should have been out there as well, but instead had much on her mind. She heard chatter in the back, and it was obvious to her that the halflings were up and about. A plan slowly was forming in her mind, but it would require much thought, and the aid of many. She was not sure if she might succeed; and if not, she would surely be killed for trying.  
  
Several days passed without event, the men of the Fellowship taking rest and preparing for the journey ahead of them. Ringathradiel had taken to sitting alone, refusing to leave the house, her expression often thoughtful and, sometimes, pained. Rinatarien became increasingly worried for her friend. One morning, Ringathradiel snuck out just before dawn, hurrying toward the prison. Rinatarien followed behind her, curious and worried.  
  
Ringathradiel approached the prison gates, but was stopped by the guard, Annifrid. Annifrid was a friend of Ringathradiel's, and was merciful, understanding, and compassionate.  
  
"I cannot allow you to pass," spoke the guard softly, and Ringathradiel glared back at her.  
  
"Why not?" she demanded, taking another step forward. Annifrid put a hand upon Ringathradiel's shoulder to stop her.   
  
"You wish not to see what is there," replied Annifrid gently, holding Ringathradiel back.  
  
"What has happened?" asked Ringathradiel, and her friend lowered her eyes, shaking her head softly.  
  
"Minyalonnwen and some of her girls left here a short time ago," reported Annifrid.  
  
"What did they do to him?" Ringathradiel's eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"I know not. But whatever it was.. he did not survive it." The words stung in Ringathradiel's ears, and she pushed her friend aside, charging into the prison. This could not be true; her love, her Baranmundoion. He could not be taken from her, not now.   
  
She opened the door to his room quickly, and gasped. She approached the corner where he lay, broken, bloody, and lifeless.  
  
"Oh no," she murmered, dropping to her knees before him. Ringathradiel took his cold, limp body into her arms, cradling it gently.  
  
"Baranmundoion," she whispered, tears cascading down her pale cheeks. "How could this happen? They have taken you from me." She held his head to her chest, not caring that his blood stained her cloth. She knew not if he had been beaten to death, or if, in utter despair, he had given up and died of a broken heart. But, whichever had happened, she blamed his death on the Luinalation.  
  
Her sadness soon gave way to anger, and, even as she wept, clutching the body of her lost love, she was perfecting her plans. Something was to be done, and soon.  
  
She let him go, placing one last kiss upon his forehead, promising to his soul that she would avenge him. Then she stood, and, with one final, long look upon her love, turned and stalked out of the room, and out of the prison.   
  
Annifrid watched her leave, sadness in her eyes. She knew that Ringathradiel planned something, but she knew not what; or how deep it would effect the Luinalation.  
  
  
Rinatarien watched as Ringathradiel emerged from the prison, obviously sad and angry. She could only imagine what had happened. Her friend stalked toward their hut, her eyes glaring at the ground.  
  
Rinatarien heard whispers, and glanced to the side. Minyalonnwen and several of her fellow warriors stood, glaring at Ringathradiel with amusement and anger in their eyes. Rinatarien could only watch as they advanced upon Ringathradiel.  
  
"Saurcal," called Minyalonnwen, and Ringathradiel stopped, immediately recognizing the voice.  
  
"Minyalonnwen," she responded, turning and glaring the largest, strongest, best warrior of all the Luinalation in the eye. She was met only with a slap across the cheek. She could feel her skin grow hot and red.  
  
"Did you know," said Minyalonnwen, with an evil glimmer in her eye, "that he called your name? Even as I rode him, beat him, and tortured him, he still called for you. But you were not there for him, were you, Saurcal?"  
  
Ringathradiel responded by spitting into the warrior's face. She was soon upon the ground as Minyalonnwen and the other warriors punched and kicked her. She could vagueley hear the sound of Annifrid and Rinatarien, begging them to stop. Eventually, they did, and her two friends helped Ringathradiel up.  
  
As Rinatarien and Annifrid looked down upon their friend, bleeding from several wounds in the head and elsewhere, barely able to stand, they realized, as Ringathradiel had done before, that something must be done. This could not go on.  
  
  
~*~* A/N: But what will be done? :-D ~*~ 


	6. A Meeting

~*~* A/N: Yes. My story is violent. I'm sorry. *~*~  
  
  
Rinatarien and Annifrid helped Ringathradiel into the hut, the men of the Fellowship looking up in amazement at them.  
  
"What devilry is this?" asked Boromir, his expression one of concern.  
  
"Minyalonnwen," said Annifrid simply, sitting Ringathradiel in an empty chair. Rinatarien went to the kitchen to get bandages.  
  
"Who's Minyalonnwen?" asked Strider, kneeling next to Ringathradiel. He inspected her cuts and bruises. He could tell she had been beated pretty badly.  
  
"The strongest warrior in all of the Luinalation," explained Annifrid, looking at her friend with concern. "Ringathradiel has gotten onto her bad side." Ringathradiel growled softly.  
  
"She killed Baranmundoion," said Annifrid to Rinatarien as she re-entered the room. Her eyes grew wide, and she set beside Ringathradiel, getting to work on her friend.  
  
"Something must be done," said Rinatarien softly, shaking her head. Ringathradiel looked up at her friend, wide-eyed.  
  
"Do you finally see that?" she asked softly, and Rinatarien nodded.  
  
"I am only sorry that it took me so long."  
  
Annifrid sat beside Rinatarien, and placed a hand upon each of the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Whatever must be done, I will help."  
  
  
The men of the Fellowship looked on as the girls made their plans.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Merry, curiously.  
  
"They're planning a rebellion," said Strider, some disbelief in his voice.  
  
"They will never succeed, not without great help," said Legolas, his head bowed gently. "The fiercest Elven warriors live among them."  
  
Strider looked to the girls, compassion in his tone. "Then we must help them."  
  
Legolas snapped his head to face the man. "We cannot linger."  
  
"We must, if only long enough to ensure their victory. Look at her, Legolas. Ringathradiel was kind and merciful enough to take us in, when otherwise, we surely would have been killed by orcs, and they have beaten her. We have no choice."  
  
  
"A meeting," said Rinatarien softly, glancing about as though she expected to be arrested at any moment. "I'm certain all the humans will help us, and some of the lower half-elves as well."  
  
Annifrid nodded, being half-elven herself. "I will see to it that the word is out."  
  
"We will meet tomorrow, as the moon reaches it's zenith, in this hut. I just hope enough respond."  
  
  
The next night, as the moon was high in the sky, several knocks were heard at the door. Rinatarien peered out and opened it, greeting the dozen or so humans that entered the hut. Over the course of an hour, more arrived, until there was no longer any room in the large hut.   
  
"I'm certain you all know why this meeting was called," said Rinatarien softly, glancing to Ringathradiel. She still sat in the chair; sometimes she cried, sometimes she shouted with anger, but she couldn't move. Rinatarien was certain that something had been broken, and that she was in much more pain than she let them see.   
  
"This meeting was called because something must be done about the Saurlhachien and the Lostlotiel. We cannot allow them to enslave us any longer."  
  
Some murmurs of disbelief filled the hut then, and some cried out words of discouragement.  
  
"Folly!" one woman cried, shaking her head.  
  
"Is it?" asked Rinatarien, her eyes ablaze. "I would think it folly to allow this to go on. They have made us suffer long enough, and now it is time to take from them the reigns of power."  
  
"How?" demanded one girl. "We are not warriors."  
  
"Nae, we are not. But," Rinatarien said with a sly smirk, "We have some who have agreed to aid us." She gestured to Annifrid, and she opened a door. The Fellowship emerged from another room, and soon the hut was filled with cries of anger and disbelief.  
  
"Men!" came the shouts of women, and they looked upon the Fellowship.  
  
"Yes, men," said Rinatarien. "Men who will help us in this. Now, are you with me, or against me?"  
  
The women in the hut glanced at each other, silence quickly filling the room.  
  
One girl stood up, young, probably not more than twenty years of age. Her hair was long, and her expression one of determination.  
  
"I am with you," she announced, and crossed the room to Rinatarien's side.  
  
"And I," shouted another, a half-elf, also crossing to join them.  
  
The room was filled with a chorus of agreement, as all the women agreed to aid Rinatarien and Annifrid. Ringathradiel looked up, a slight smile upon her lips.   
  
"Finally," she whispered shortly, and then looked back down.  
  
  
~*~* A/N: Oooh. Story's getting interesting. Please reveiw!! *~*~ 


	7. Folly

~*~* A/N: Hi! :-D That is all. *~*~  
  
  
As morning drew near, the conspirators filed out of Ringathradiel and Rinatarien's hut. From a window, in an adjacent hut, Minyalonnwen watched, her gaze hard as steel.  
  
"Something is happening," she said to a fellow Lostlotiel behind her. "I don't trust these Saurcal one bit. Especially Ringathradiel. She is trouble."  
  
"What will you do?" asked Imgaeriel, the guard, glancing up.  
  
"I will speak to Galenavarien of it in the morn. She surely would be interested in knowing about this secret meeting of the Saurcal and lesser-Elves."  
  
  
Annifrid, Rinatarien, and Ringathradiel spoke in hushed tones. About them, the men were readying their weapons for a war. They had nearly 50 on their side; outnumbering the Lostlotiel, Saurlhachien, and Lhunwilyaiel, but could not fight nearly as well.  
  
"We must find a way to get many weapons," said Rinatarien softly. "For such an attack, we will require more than we have."  
  
"I can handle that," said Annifrid, with a reassuring tone in her voice. "I will get extra swords and knives from the guard-room."  
  
Ringathradiel nodded. "I have added another part to the plan, and this requires the aid of Annifrid as well."  
  
"What is it?" the half-elf responded.  
  
"We will free the slaves, the ones in the prison. They are mostly prisoners of war, and have fighting skills as well. They deserve to be free," Ringathradiel looked down, obviously thinking of her Baranmundoion. Annifrid placed a hand on her shoulder gently, and her friend looked up at her. Slowly, a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
The showing of emotion, by any of the Luinalation, was not seen often, and so this greatly astounded both Rinatarien and Annifrid.  
  
"I promised his soul that I would avenge him," said Ringathradiel softly, wiping the liquid from her cheek. "And, mark my words, I will."  
  
  
Minyalonnwen approached the Ruling Chambers, her head held high. Even the Royal Guards bowed to her, the most fierce and strong warrior that the Luinalation had. A guard held the door to the throne room open, and Minyalonnwen entered, glancing about. Her eyes rested upon Galenavarien, sitting upon her gold and silver jeweled throne in the center of the room.   
  
"What brings you here, Minyalonnwen?" she asked, looking up. The oldest elf among them, and the ruler and founder of the Luinalation, Galenavarien was both old and wise.  
  
"I worry, my lady," the warrior responded, kneeling in front of Galenavarien.   
  
"About what?"  
  
"Some of the Saurcal, and some lesser-Elves, have been meeting by night, in secret, in the hut of Ringathradiel and Rinatarien."  
  
"Oh?" Galenavarien raised an eyebrow, looking down at Minyalonnwen.  
  
"Aye. Ringathradiel is trouble, Lady, mark me. She spat upon me, me!, just the other day."  
  
"I wonder whatever would give a Saurcal such bravery."  
  
"I know not, but she is dangerous. She poisons the minds of the Saurcal. I fear the worst."  
  
"What is it that you speak of?"  
  
"I fear they may be arranging a revolt, a rebellion of sorts. I have heard rumor that Ringathradiel houses men in her hut."  
  
"Men!" exclaimed Galenavarien, springing to her feet. "This is unacceptable."  
  
Minyalonnwen stood slowly, her head still bowed. "Yes. Would you like me to kill her, then?"  
  
Galenavarien widened her eyes, looking down upon Minyalonnwen with contempt. "You cannot merely kill her, not if she has affected the Saurcal as you have said she has. If she is killed, she will merely become a martyr to their cause."  
  
Minyalonnwen glared up at the other elf, crossing her arms. "If she houses men and commits such treason, she deserves death."  
  
"Oh, Minyalonnwen, open your eyes!" exclaimed Galenavarien in a commanding tone. "Times are changing. The only thing that holds the Luinalation together is the Saurcal's trust in us as leaders. If we kill but one of them, it could release violence and hatred."  
  
"So you would just sit and watch, as Ringathradiel causes an uprising?!" Minyalonnwen cried.   
  
"Remember to whom you speak, Minyalonnwen. I am no mere warrior, I am a Saurlhachien, the leader of the Luinalation. You will not speak to me in such a tone," warned Galenavarien.  
  
Minyalonnwen, turning away, let out a sigh. "This is folly," she muttered, and stalked out of the throne room.  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: Ooh. Please reveiw! *~*~ 


	8. Weapons

~*~* A/N: All right, things are starting to heat up. Please enjoy and reveiw! *~*~  
  
  
Minyalonnwen stormed from the Royal chambers, her face wracked with anger and rage. How dare Galenavarien be so nonchalant about such matters? Her mind was askew with mad thoughts. She stalked past the Royal Guards, her eyes ablaze. None dared to stop her.   
  
  
Annifrid paused at the entrance of the Guard's Room. She peered in, seeing it empty, and then opened the door. She crossed the small room to the Weapons closet, and opened it. She rummaged through, picking up several swords, axes, and knives. She did not hear the door open behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Imgaeriel, approaching her quickly. Annifrid dropped the excess weapons, and held a sword out to show the higher guard.  
  
"My sword was broken in the last orc attack," Annfrid lied, closing the door. "I need a new one."  
  
Imgaeriel nodded grimly, and then shrugged. "Do not be frivolous," was all she said, and then sat in a chair.   
  
Annifrid sat across the room, inspecting her new sword.   
  
"Have you heard of the Saurcal's meeting?" asked Imgaeriel, watching the half-elf closely for a reaction.  
  
"Meeting?" asked Annifrid, swallowing thickly and looking up. "Nae, I have not."  
  
"Minyalonnwen believes they seek to rebel," said Imgaeriel, laughing bitterly. "All the Saurcal should be killed."  
  
Annifrid nodded, looking down. Then Minyalonnwen did know of the plan, and that meant most of the Luinalation did as well.  
  
"Minyalonnwen says some lesser-elves have joined the Saurcal in this devilry," the higher-guard added, glaring deep into Annifrid. "So you had better be careful. We would not want any to accuse you of treason, would we?"  
  
Annifrid raised her eyebrows, glaring back at Imgaeriel, a challenge in her voice. "Are you threatening me?"  
  
The larger, stronger elf stood, staring down at Annifrid. "We shall see." She then turned and stalked from the room. Annifrid watched her leave, growling softly. She then turned back to the Weapons Closet, and completed her task.  
  
  
Rinatarien stood, watching out the window of the hut. Outside she saw a figure move quickly in the darkness.  
  
"Someone is watching," she said softly, and Strider looked up from his seat on the floor.   
  
"Who do you think it is?" he asked, and Rinatarien squinted her eyes.   
  
"It is a Lostlotiel of some sort, for they wear the clothes of Warriors." It was then that Annifrid opened the door and slipped in quietly. She placed a large satchel, full of knives, axes, and swords, onto the floor, and approached Rinatarien.  
  
"We must move quickly," she said quietly, glancing out the window. "Minyalonnwen knows of our plan, or has at least guessed at it. As does Imgaeriel."  
  
Rinatarien's eyes widened. "Minyalonnwen knows," she whispered, looking out the window. "We are all in grave danger."  
  
"Imgaeriel has threatened me," said Annifrid, also peering out the window into the night. "Just now, in the Guard's Room."  
  
"Did she see you take the weapons?" asked Rinatarien.  
  
"Nae, I collected them after she left."  
  
"Nonetheless, we must move very quickly. Every moment we wait is a moment they have to plan a defense," said Rinatarien, her eyes deep with thought.  
  
"Where is Ringathradiel?" asked Strider suddenly, glancing about.  
  
"She left to get water," said Rinatarien, then her expression turned puzzled. "But that was nearly an hour ago. She should have returned by now."  
  
  
Minyalonnwen grinned to herself as she watched Ringathradiel depart from her hut. She followed her, seeing that she carried two buckets, and decided that she must be heading toward the pond for water. Her hand drifted to the hilt of her sword as she followed her into the night.  
  
  
Ringathradiel glanced about. The night seemed deathly quiet. Something was wrong, different. She carried the two buckets down the path, toward the pond where she had first come across the Fellowship. Dipping one of the buckets into the cool water, she straightened, hearing a twig snap behind her. She pretended not to notice it, as she set the bucket down. Her hand slowly clutched her sword.  
  
  
Minyalonnwen watched Ringathradiel from the brush, grinning to herself. Drawing her sword quietly, she began to advance on the Saurcal. 


	9. A Battle

~*~* A/N: Naked Viggo. Yea, I just had to throw that in. This story is too serious. lol. *~*~  
  
  
Rinatarien continued to watch out the window, her expression grim. It had been nearly an hour and a half since Ringathradiel left their hut. Annifrid had departed in search of her, so Rinatarien was left alone with the men.  
  
She turned to the slowly, glancing down upon them.   
  
"I know not what has happened to Ringathradiel," she said slowly, her eyes sad. "But I fear the worst. If something horrible has happened to her, then, mark me, I will avenge her, and her love for her."  
  
Strider glanced to Legolas, then to Boromir, and nodded slowly, standing.  
  
"And we will help you, to the very end," he pledged.  
  
  
Ringathradiel turned quickly as Minyalonnwen advanced on her. Their swords met, Minyalonnwen driving Ringathradiel down onto the ground. She glared up at the warrior-elf above her.  
  
"Minyalonnwen," she snarled, kicking the elf's legs out from underneath her. She landed on the ground, and Ringathradiel took that moment to stand. "I should have known it was you, I could smell your stench from a mile away."  
  
"You will regret those words, Saurcal," said Minyalonnwen with a growl, and threw herself upon the human, tackling her to the ground. Both their swords were cast aside as the two rolled about on the ground, clashing and driving one another into the ground. Finally, it was Minyalonnwen, the stronger, who ended up on top. She lifted Ringathradiel's head by her hair, and pounded it into the ground hard.  
  
Ringathradiel groaned, feeling a cut upon in her scalp. She threw the elf off her, and dove for her sword. Minyalonnwen also dove, catching Ringathradiel and pinning her to the ground. Wrapping her hands about her neck, Minyalonnwen started to choke Ringathradiel.  
  
She could feel her skil growing red, then deathly pale, as her body grew limp in Minyalonnwen's arms. Her struggles grew weaker and weaker, and Minyalonnwen grinned down at her as Ringathradiel's eyes fluttered, and then froze, and she lay still.  
  
Standing, Minyalonnwen spat upon the fallen human, a harsh smile across her lips.   
  
  
Annifrid approached the pond, hearing some sort of struggle in the brush. She broke into a run, trying to get there before it was too late, for she, too, feared the worst.   
  
  
Ringathradiel lay, motionless, for several moments, breathing through her nose very, very slowly. The moment she heard Minyalonnwen start to walk away, she opened her eyes and reached the several feet for her sword.   
  
"You know," she said, climbing to her feet. Minyalonnwen stopped, and turned, her eyes wide with confusion and fear. She looked to the ground, at her sword, laying just beside Ringathradiel's feet. "For an elf, you're really rather dumb."   
  
With a cry, Ringathradiel advanced on Minyalonnwen. The warrior backed up, against a tree. The human neared her, holding her cold sword blade to Minyalonnwen's throat.  
  
"I promised Baranmundoion that I would avenge him," she said, grimly, and glared upon her enemy one last time. "And that is what I do," she thrust her sword into Minyalonnwen's chest, feeling it peirce her skin. Her enemy gasped and sputtered, and died upon the blade of Ringathradiel.  
  
With a grunt, Ringathradiel pulled her sword from Minyalonnwen, letting the body of her fallen opponent drop to the ground.  
  
  
Annifrid watched, horror in her eyes, from the trees. It was then that she heard the most discouraging sound she had ever. Voices from behind her, and she recognized one as Imgaeriel.  
  
She quickly ran to Ringathradiel, taking her arm.  
  
"Guards approach, they must have heard you. Come, we must depart!" she exclaimed, and the two set off running.  
  
  
"She went in this direction," said Imgaeriel, pointing. Several other guards followed her. "That was almost two hours ago, something must have happened."  
  
They walked along the path, and reached the pond rather quickly.   
  
Imgaeriel's eyes widened, as she saw her fallen friend. Dropping to her knees beside her, she growled, then looked up, smelling the air.  
  
"I smell a Saurcal," she said with anger and hatred in her voice.   
  
The other guards glared about, and then heard the unmistakable sound of persons running in the brush. 


	10. It Has Begun

~*~* A/N: I'm writing this with a cat trying to type too. It's cute, and annoying too, but in a cute way. lol. Anyway, this story is getting rather violent, and I apologize in advance! This will be one of the last chapters, so I hope you enjoy them!*~*~  
  
  
Annifrid and Ringathradiel ran through the forest, hearing Imgaeriel and the other guards giving them chase. Meanwhile, back in the city, Rinatarien readied the others, giving them weapons and instructing them on what was to be done. The hour was near.   
  
"Attack Lhunwilyaiel and Lostlotiel," said Rinatarien softly, looking down upon the forty or so who sat about her. "This is going to be violent and dangerous, but it must be done."  
  
  
Ringathradiel tripped over a tree root on the ground, and fell. Annifrid leaned over, helping her up.  
  
"We must move quickly," she insisted, and the two girls continued running, until the city was in sight. They could hear shouting and sword clangs from within it.  
  
"Oh!" said Ringathradiel, squinting her eyes. "Has it already begun?"  
  
"Yes," said Annifrid, and they ran quickly into the city.   
  
  
Ringathradiel was astounded and horrified by the amount of violence about them. She paused, and then drew her sword, still wet with Minyalonnwen's blood, as a Lhunwilyaiel approached them. Annifrid faught by her side, and they quickly overtook the lone guard.  
  
Across the city, the men of the Fellowship were having a more difficult time fighting. The Hobbits stood, backs to back, fighting off the Lostlotiel that surrounded them. Legolas quickly shot arrow after arrow, but seemingly couldn't make a dent in the forces against them. Aragorn and Boromir both faught bravely and strong, their swords always meeting their marks. Gimli also faught hard, his axe gleaming in the moonlight. Gandalf stood several feet away, chanting a soft prayer for protection to the Valar.   
  
  
Together Annifrid and Ringathradiel overtook all who crossed their paths. Hearing a shout in the distance, Annifrid turned, peering into the darkness.   
  
"Imgaeriel approaches," she said, holding her sword high.  
  
"I will go free the slaves," said Ringathradiel, and started off in the direction of the prison. Rinatarien came to Annifrid's side, a knife in both her hands.  
  
"It is almost finished," she said grimly, and Annfrid nodded, glaring at Imgaeriel as she emerged from the night.  
  
"Not yet," said Annifrid, approaching the other woman slowly.  
  
  
Ringathradiel ran into the prison, quickly opening the doors. The slaves looked at her, mistrust and confusion playing on their tortured faces.  
  
"You are free," she said, reaching the last door in the prison. Baranmundoion's door. She opened it, and glanced in. Not a thing had changed.  
  
"I only wish you were alive to see this day," she said softly, and then turned, running from the prison, tears stinging in her eyes.  
  
  
Annifrid glared up at Imgaeriel, who sneered back.  
  
"I knew you were a traitor," she growled, and drew her sword. Annifrid already had hers out.  
  
"Let us not waste this moment with words," Annifrid responded, and leapt at Imgaeriel. The sound of their swords clashing filled the night air, as they tarried and faught. Rinatarien was fighting one of the other guards who had arrived with Imgaeriel.  
  
The higher guard pushed Annifrid to her back, and glared down upon her, a sword to her throat.  
  
"What shall your last words be, lowly half-elf?" Imgaeriel demanded, a grin on her lips.  
  
  
Rinatarien grimaced as a sword cut into her arm. With a cry, she thrust both her knives into the chest of the guard who caused the wound, and then turned, groaning, to face Annifrid.  
  
"Annifrid!" she cried, rushing toward Imgaeriel. The guard looked up, a sneer upon her face.  
  
Rinatarien distracted Imgaeriel long enough for Annifrid to get up. The two glared at Imgaeriel, then a sly smile spread across Annifrid's face.  
  
"What shall your last words be?"  
  
  
~*~* A/N : Personal note: I hate everyone. No, not really. I'm having a really bad day on account of my brutally retarded family. Please continue to read. And reveiw. Thank you, g'day.*~*~ 


	11. Friendship

~*~* A/N: All right, I'm pretending I'm De (pixiegal) and writing in school. :-D One of the last chapters - enjoy! *~*~  
  
  
Imgaeriel backed away quickly, falling backwards over her feet.  
  
"Please!" she exclaimed, raising her hands over her face. "Take pity upon me, I was but following orders!" It was only the mercy in the hearts of Annifrid and Rinatarien that allowed her to stand.  
  
"If I ever see you again," warned Annifrid with a sneer, "I shall not be so merciful." She and Rinatarien turned away, Rinatarien grumbling underneath her breath. If only her heart was not so guilty already, she would have killed that wretched guard Imgaeriel without a thought. As she and Annifrid walked away, toward the center of the city and the center of the fighting, Imgaeriel straightened, unsheathing a knife.  
  
  
Ringathradiel ran, back in the direction of the center of the city, but was stopped in her path. Galenavarien, tall and wise, stood before her, a strange expression upon her face.  
  
"So this is the human that has destroyed the Luinalation," she said sadly, and Ringathradiel felt herself being drawn to the wise, old elf.  
  
"Yes," she replied, looking down. Never had she seen Galenavarien, and Ringathradiel was in awe of her elven wisdom and beauty.  
  
"So be it," the elf spoke, her voice both loud and soft, all at once. "The time of my people dwindles; how strange, that a race immortal must succomb to the trials of time."  
  
"What shall happen?" asked Ringathradiel, almost in a whisper.  
  
"The time of humans fast approaches. The elves will remain no longer in this world."  
  
"Did I cause this all?"  
  
"Silly mortal," Galenavarien laughed bitterly. "You have caused nothing but for me to realize the inevitable. How typical of a human girl to believe she's caused a revolution. This all would have happened without you, if you had not been here."  
  
"What will you do?"  
"Unlike Minyalonnwen, I see my fate. I will go into the West."  
  
  
Imgaeriel leapt at Rinatarien, knocking her to the ground. Annifrid quickly kicked her off, cleaving her with her sword. With a grunt, she pulled her blade from the guard's body, and turned to Rinatarien.  
  
There she lay, holding her chest, a look of utter shock and immense pain upon her face. Blood cascaded like a red fountain from a large wound, inflicted by Imgaeriel's knife.  
  
"Rinatarien," said Annifrid softly, dropping to her knees beside her fallen comrade. Rinatarien looked up at her, eyelids fluttering, the realization finally setting in that, despite all of her efforts, she would not live to see the revolution's end.  
  
  
Ringathradiel watched, still amazed, as Galenavarien walked off, her feet silent upon the path. She watched for a long time after the elf had gone and then, stirring herself from her reverie, she turned back toward the city, breaking fast into a run.  
  
  
Rinatarien grunted as Annifrid sat her up, placing the handle of her sword in her hand.  
  
"You were a brave warrior, noble and true," Annifrid said, holding her friend's hand, as her grasp became weaker and weaker.  
  
"Tell Ringathradiel... tell her, I love her."  
  
"Oh, no," came the voice from behind them, and Annifrid half-turned. Ringathradiel knelt beside her, looking down upon Rinatarien.  
  
"My dear friend," Ringathradiel said, sadness and grief dripping fromher words. Rinatarien stopped moving then, her eyes frozen.  
  
"I'm sorry," Annifrid whispered, looking down.  
  
"Who did this?" asked Ringathradiel, and Annifrid gestured to Imgaeriel's fallen form.  
  
"Oh Rinatarien," said Ringathradiel, taking her best friend's hand. "You gave me hope when all was lost. You were the only friend I had left."  
  
Annifrid looked away, unable to watch such a heart-wrenching scene.  
  
"Rinatarien. I'm going to miss you. Damn this all!" Ringathradiel cried, her voice heightened with anger, at the unfairness of this all.  
  
"My sister, my best of friends. May the Valar cry your name, for it is a holy one. You are the greatest person I've ever known. Rinatarien. I love you, friend."  
  
  
~*~* A/N: *sniffle* ~*~ 


	12. The End of Battle

~*~* A/N: All right, here it is: The stunning conclusion of The Luinalation. Yes, it's been one crazy ride and, in response to a question posed by Jedi-Aerin: I have no idea how to pronounce half the names. I know how to spell them, though! :-) *~*~  
  
  
Ringathradiel stood, brushing the dirt from her knees. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned to Annifrid.  
  
"I'm so sorry," the guard repeated, and Ringathradiel shook her head.   
  
"This was not your fault; for you did not stab her. Come now, we must go to the center of the city, for I believe the revolt has almost finished."  
  
They walked in silence, heads down, until they reached the center of the city, marked by a large statue of Galenavarien. Slowly, all the others gathered there too, watching Ringathradiel with interest. She could see the Fellowship, gathered in a corner of the center square.   
  
Annifrid stood beside Ringathradiel, watching her as well. Ringathradiel's expression was one of deep thought, and finally, she cleared her throat, silence sweeping throughout the people.  
  
"I want to thank you," she started, and was met with cheers. She gulped, and shook her head, beginning again. "I want to thank you, for believing in me, and in yourselves. Without all of you, we would still be under the control of the Saurlhachien." More cheers erupted from the many who stood before her, and she glanced to Annifrid, shaking her head gently.  
  
Annifrid looked at her, puzzled, but as Ringathradiel continued to speak, the meaning behind her words began to sink in.  
  
"I know you.. you expect me to lead you now, to take control of The Luinalation, but.." she paused, gulping back tears, and shook her head. "I cannot." A gasp went through the crowd, and some of the Fellowship members looked up, puzzled. "I cannot stay here, not where the ground is so soaked with blood." Turning she glanced up, at the statue of their past ruler looming above.  
  
With a cry, she began to push upon it, and Annifrid, catching on quickly, began to push too. The rest of the crowd clamoured to help, and soon, with a creak, the statue of Galenavarien fell, and the crowd stood in silence for a moment, aware of the symbolicness of the moment.   
  
"You no longer need to fear the Luinalation!" Ringathradiel exclaimed, and the loudest cheer of all erupted from the group. Ringathradiel smiled for a moment, and then soon, as the cheers died down, her smile disappeared.  
  
"I must go," she continued, looking down. "I know not where, but I leave Annifrid, my good friend and comrade, to lead you." She turned to Annifrid, clapping her on the back. "And the statue of Galenavarien will be replaced, with one of Annifrid and Rinatarien, who died in the battles."  
  
"What of you?" asked one of the crowd members, brow furrowed.  
  
"I wish not to be remembered," said Ringathradiel, bowing her head slightly. "Not for causing so much death."  
  
With that, she turned and walked off, toward her hut. She had things to gather, and then she would leave. Perhaps she could journey up the Anduin, and visit the elves of Rivendell, and the people of Bree.  
  
"Wait," called Strider, and she half-turned, seeing the entire Fellowship on her heels.  
  
"I'm sorry, I nearly forgot about you," she said, shaking her head. "How did you all fare?"  
  
"We faired rather well. A few of the Hobbits were scratched or cut, but we all survived without much injury."  
  
"That is good, then," Ringathradiel replied, with a nod and a half-smile.  
  
"Indeed. We are to depart soon, for we are still on a quest of sorts, but we wanted to thank you."  
  
"Thank me?" asked Ringathradiel, her eyes wide. "Whatever for?"  
  
"For helping us to bond together, become a true fellowship," explained Strider, with a glance to the rest of the group. "We know now the meaning of friendship, of trust, of honor, and those are lessons that were well worth the battle."  
  
Ringathradiel nodded, and glanced down, then thrust out her hand.   
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you," she said softly, and gasped as Strider grabbed her in a short hug, rather than shaking her outstretched hand. She laughed then, and shook her head.  
  
"Men."  
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: Okay. That's the end, besides, of course, the epilogue! (Which you can expect in, oh, 5 minutes.) *~*~ 


	13. Epilogue

~*~*~*~  
  
Ringathradiel: Ringathradiel journeyed up the river, like she always wanted to, and finally stopped her journey when she reached Rivendell. Elrond was quite interested in hearing of the Luinalation, for he, too, believed it was just myth, until he heard word of the battles on the shore of the Anduin. She remained in Rivendell for all of her days, among the elves. She never fell in love again, instead waiting for the day when Valar would reunite her and Baranmundoion.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Annifrid: Annifrid stayed behind, and led the women of the village for many years. She fell in love with a man of Gondor, one of the cousins of Boromir and Faramir, while he was passing through the area, and finally left the Anduin, going to Minas Tirith. She was amazed to find that Strider, who had aided her and Ringathradiel, was now the King of Gondor. Behind her, in the land formerly of The Luinalation, before she left, she had built a giant statue, made of gold, of she and Rinatarien. Persuant to Ringathradiel's wishes, she was not included in the statue, nor in the engraving. However, she was still remembered, in the hearts of many.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Fellowship left The Luinalation later that night, and journeyed further down the river. Soon after, they were attacked by Uruk-Hai. The rest of their tale is known, whereas their time spent with Ringathradiel, Rinatarien, and Annifrid, is not.   
  
  
  
~*~* A/N: I hope you all liked that story. I know I loved writing it. Now what to do, what to do. What, am I kidding? I already started another story, lol! This is Kristin, signing off! *~*~ 


End file.
